


Somebody that I used to know.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles-centric, Drug Use, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién era Charles Xavier, al fin y al cabo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody that I used to know.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



No había nada más aparte del silencio. El humo escapaba de sus labios y se elevaba hasta encontrarse con los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas cubiertas. Estaba tumbado sobre el frío suelo cubierto de un ciento de cosas que no deberían estar allí, los ojos entrecerrados. No sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera qué día era; cuánto llevaba allí. La oscuridad lo rodeaba, y él sentía que estaba a punto de caer en ella.

¿Quién era Charles Xavier, al fin y al cabo?

Se levantó, sorprendiéndose de que sus piernas todavía lo sostuviesen, el cigarrillo casi consumido entre sus labios. Hacía un frío insoportable, y él no llevaba más que una camiseta sin mangas, que en algún momento fue blanca, pero que en ese momento resultaba difícil de dilucidar. Charles se percató por primera vez de que estaba en la biblioteca, y decidió que era hora de ir a su habitación y coger algo de ropa. El tiempo y el espacio habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, y él se sentía terrible e infinitamente solo; quería salir, rodearse de desconocidos por primera vez en meses y pretender ser una persona normal, tal vez no demasiado feliz, pero no destrozada.

Entró en su habitación, y se disponía a coger ropa del interior del armario cuando vio que aquella no era su ropa, ni siquiera su habitación.

Erik. 

Era la habitación de Erik. La ropa de Erik.

Charles huyó, sabiendo que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, tratando de olvidar que aquella habitación estuvo ocupada por alguien alguna vez, temiendo al fantasma de algo que se había marchado ya.

**

En la oscuridad del bar, todas las personas eran iguales. Se sentía libre, eufórico, pero sabía que todo era producto de las sustancias que gobernaban su cuerpo por aquel entonces. Era tan anónimo como las sombras que chocaban contra sus hombros, que lo empujaban, que lo arrastraban de un lado a otro.

Charles Xavier no era nadie. De hecho, aquella noche podría ser cualquiera.

Se apoyó en la barra, y ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que pidió, pero aquello sabía a gasolina. Su vista estaba borrosa, y había colores en el aire que sabía que no existían. La música estaba demasiado alta y rebotaba en su cerebro apagado, y por un momento, por un maravilloso momento, creyó que colapsaría, que su cuerpo no podría soportarlo.

Pero no sucedió.

 _Charles_. Sabía que sus oídos no habían escuchado su nombre, pero su cerebro hacía ya mucho tiempo que no estaba capacitado para escuchar a ninguna otra voz que no fuese la suya propia. _Charles. Sígueme._

No sabía qué ocurría. Los rostros se desfiguraban, la música aumentaba, su corazón bombeaba sangre a más velocidad de la que debería. Aquella voz seguía llamándolo, pidiéndole que lo siguiese a un lugar que él no conocía, y sus ojos ni siquiera eran capaces de mantenerse abiertos. Se cubrió los oídos con las palmas de las manos, tratando de escapar del mundo real, y notó que alguien lo arrastraba de allí, alguien lo sacaba de aquel antro y lo llevaba a un callejón tras el local, alguien que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero que él sabía que no era el propietario de aquella voz en su cabeza.

Él conocía a aquella voz que había sonado en su cabeza.

Trató de abrir los ojos, de mirar a la persona que lo tenía sujeto por las muñecas, pero no era capaz. Alguien hablaba con aquel hombre, una segunda voz más apartada, pero no podía entender qué se decian, qué querían de él. Lo empujaron contra la pared, y su cráneo chocó de lleno contra el ladrillo. Alguien le bajó los pantalones, pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos de allí, la oscuridad de vuelta, esa vez para quedarse.

**

Despertó sobre un charco, y ya ni siquiera le importó. Todavía era de noche, y todavía seguía en el mismo sitio. La boca le sabía a sangre, y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Tal vez se había roto algo, tal vez habían roto lo que quedaba de humano en él mientras que lo violaban, mientras que arrancaban de su ser lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Al menos había estado inconsciente, pero ya no se podía mover de allí. Puede que a pesar de todo hubiese sido bonito que alguien lo usase así. Le recordaron que se podía caer más bajo todavía.

Si alguna vez Charles Xavier había sido alguien, ya no quedaba nada de él.

Sintió que alguien lo levantaba, llevándoselo de allí. No veía su rostro, pero aquel olor le resultaba familiar. Quizás estaba demasiado drogado, quizás solo sentía lo que deseaba sentir. 

Volvió a ser consciente, y estaba acostado en su cama. Sentía unos labios sobre su frente, unas manos que lo acariciaban y que sujetaban una de sus propias manos, todavía aquel olor, todavía aquellos recuerdos quemando en su mente.

Él.

\- Charles. - Era la voz de su cabeza. Inconfundible, el sonido del oxígeno llenando sus pulmones.  
\- Erik.

Lo vio sonreír a través de la niebla, y sintió que el mundo volvía a tener sentido, poco a poco, incluso aunque Erik estuviese llorando, incluso aunque estuviese sosteniendo los restos de Charles y tratase de recomponerlos de nuevo, aunque ya no hubiese nada que arreglar. 

Estaba allí, y era todo lo que importaba.

Erik lo pegó contra sí, dejando que la cabeza de Charles reposase sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Te irás? - La voz de Charles sonaba rota, tratando de recuperar un rencor que alguna vez había sentido, pero sin poder hacerlo.  
\- Jamás volvería a hacer algo así, Charles. Jamás.

Charles sonrió por primera vez en meses, cerrando los ojos y dejando que un par de lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Ojalá fuese cierto. Ojalá Erik no llevase muerto seis meses, después de que no hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar una de las balas que Moira había disparado. Ojalá jamás hubiese caído en la arena, y ojalá Charles nunca hubiese tenido que verlo morir, cerrar los ojos entre sus brazos para no abrirlos nunca más. Ojalá hubiese tenido oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba. Ojalá lo hubiese tomado entre sus brazos y no lo hubiese dejado marchar. Ojalá nunca lo hubiese dejado solo.

¿Cómo iba a existir Charles Xavier si ya no existía Erik Lehnsherr?

Charles besó aquellos labios que nunca besaría, volvió a ocupar su sitio en aquel lugar que nunca tuvo y, sin más, se durmió, quien sabe si para siempre.


End file.
